


Into a new world

by AliceandHatter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Android Thor, Bottom Thor, M/M, Westworld AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceandHatter/pseuds/AliceandHatter
Summary: Ao3补档，绿锤，铁锤，西部世界au“Tell me who you are.Start from the beginning.”“My name is Thor,son of Odin,prince of Asgard and god of thunder. I proctect the nine realms and bless the good harvest.My weapon is Mjollnir，a hammer bulit by the heart of a dying star.If I threw her really fast.She can take me to any places I want.I live in Asgard.It is my home.My famliy，friends and the people here，they are where my heart truly belongs to.I will do everything to protect this place.”“Have you ever question the reality of this world？”“No.I love this place. They are everything I have.”In which Bruce and Tony are two scientists who bulit  the Aesirworld—a norse mythology theme park with characters which are actually androids. And Thor is their first creation.





	Into a new world

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于把这篇文产出来了，这是一篇绿锤，铁锤的西部世界au，原来和群里的鸭子太太讨论出来的，脑洞了很久，但一直没有写，今天总算是吐出来了，有强暴情节警告！没看过西部世界也没关系，我在这里解释一下这篇文的设定，大概就是铁人和班纳是两个科学家，他们造了一个阿斯加德主题乐园，里面的角色都是机器人，他们被称作接待员，游客可以在里面游玩，和里边的角色互动冒险，开始这个乐园是一个比较单纯的地方，是专门给小孩游乐的地方，后来为了得到更大的利益，公园被重建成一个西部主题的乐园，里边的接待员被重新设定角色，游客在里边可以想干什么就干什么，想打死谁就打死谁，想艹谁就艹谁，大概是这样一个设定。

“连接上线，启动程序。”

“你好，Banner博士。”

“你知道你在哪儿吗？Thor”

“我在梦里。”

“是的........当然。”

————————————————————-

“这没有用，Tony，”Bruce对Tony Stark说到，扶了扶眼镜，后者随意地打开一袋蓝莓，把几颗放进嘴里“相信我，我试过各种办法了，但总是感觉少了些什么东西。”

“你有没有试过增加刺激性可选情景和微反应？吃蓝莓吗？”

Bruce摇了摇头，Tony收回了递出去的袋子，漫不经心地在实验室踱步起来，又吃了几颗蓝莓，这莫名让Bruce觉得有些烦躁，他无奈的叹了口气，回答道：“我试了，但无论怎么做，他最后总还是会回到单一的对话中，有时甚至是顺序完全混乱的。”

“huh，顺序错误也许是件好事，至少他能即兴发挥了不是吗？”Tony开玩笑道，Bruce不觉得这有什么好笑的，但Tony似乎也并不在乎，接着对方又走了几步，好像想到了什么，嘴里咀嚼的动作停下了。

“也许我们之前思考的模式就完全是错误的......我记得，你之前有提出过的那个理论，是什么来着.......啊对了，迷宫，也许我们可以从那里入手。”

Tony突然说道，使得Bruce的不禁感到困惑，毕竟这只还是个不成型的假说，而且........

“你之前并不支持这个想法，”Bruce说道，“这只是个理论，我们很可能不会成功。”

“我之前这么说是觉得那没有必要，”Tony回答道，终于把目光移动到身边没有呼吸的造物上，此刻正微微地转头，用好奇的目光看着他们，这是他们设计的可爱动作之一，“看看他，Bruce，看看他。”

Bruce望向他，他们的确把他造得十分漂亮，金色的长发披散下来，五官比例恰到好处，静坐的身姿健美如一座罗马雕像，他拥有所有男性的俊美英气，但同时他淡蓝色的眼睛轮廓温柔，包含着爱意，神明般的庄重和慈悲相结合，又散发着孩子样的天真活泼。

有时，Bruce甚至觉得，他们把他造成这样是一个错误。

“完美，不是么，”Tony同样望着这个造物，略带思索般的说到，“但你我都知道这远远还不够，我们不能只停留于表面。”

“这风险太大了，中间的变数......”Bruce说道，试图在抗拒一下他，或者说，抗拒自己。

“哦，come on，Bruce，我们是科学家，我们做的就是发明创造，我也不是说一定要做到极致，但是如果能再进一步.......就只差那么一点点，哥们，这不仅仅是一桩生意......”

“我们是在创造历史。”他接着说道。

“这也许是错误的.......”

“所有事都诞生于错误。”

Tony笑了笑，把没吃完的蓝莓放在了Bruce身边的桌子上，转身离开，身影消失在了实验室的另一头。

————————————————————-

“你好Thor。”

“你好，Banner博士，你今天想聊些什么呢？”

“Well，恐怕我今天是不能和你闲聊了，Thor，我需要确认某些事情，你能帮助我吗？”

“当然，我愿意为我的朋友做任何事。”

“很好，接下来我会问你一些问题，回答即可。”

“好的。”

“你现在在哪儿？”

“我在梦里，和你在一起。”

“告诉我你是谁，从头讲起。”

“我叫Thor，阿斯加德的王子，雷霆之神，奥丁之子，我守护九界，保佑丰收，我的武器是神锤妙姆尼尔，由一颗死去星球的心脏锻造，只要我抡的够快，她能带我飞去任何我想去的地方。我生活在阿斯加德，那是我的家。我的家人和朋友，这里的人民，他们是我的心之所属，我会竭尽全力去保护它。”

“你觉得那些新来者如何？”

“你是说中庭人？我敬佩他们，虽然他们有时确实非常脆弱，但必要时，他们会展现出惊人的智慧和勇气，这是我仍需要学习的，我们爱中庭人，能和他们一同旅行冒险是我的荣幸。”

“你有对你所处世界的真实性有所怀疑吗？”

“没有，我爱这里，他们是我所拥有的一切。”

“很好，这听起来很好。”

—————————————————————-

“你不是真的，对吗？”棕发的小女孩问道，打断了正指着星空向她讲述自己在华纳海姆的冒险故事的Thor，女孩坐在彩虹桥的边缘上，穿着女武神的服装，双腿在空中晃荡，丝毫不畏惧脚下的万尺深渊。

“什么？”Thor总是乐于回答中庭人的各种问题，他们的幽默和好奇心让人着迷，但这个.......他并不确定这到底是什么意思。

“你是被他们造出来的，对吧？”女孩继续说道，棕色的眼睛正用一种Thor形容不出的奇怪眼神看着他。

“我不太明白你的意思......”Thor说道，皱了皱眉，仍是感到一头雾水。

女孩像一个小大人一样无奈地叹了口气，从兜里掏出来一片薄薄的东西，递给Thor，这个东西看上去像是他们的羊皮纸，可是摸起来却比它们要顺滑的许多，上面的图像十分奇异，Thor从没见过这样的东西。

“看，这个是我们的街道，真正的街道，那个是红绿灯，这个是我，那边那个就是我们住的房子，这是我爸爸，你见过了，他旁边的是他的朋友Erik，他超酷的。”女孩在这个东西上指指点点地说道，脸上满是兴奋，好似在向Thor介绍什么新朋友。

“抱歉.....它看起来不像任何东西（It doesn’t look like anything to me.）”Thor回答道，盯着这个东西，感到实在跟不上她的思维，有时中庭人的有些事物和举动总是让他困惑不已。

“.........ok，好吧，当我没说过....”女孩沮丧地垂下了眼睛，低下了头，打算把那个东西收回去。

“等等，那个是什么？那上面红色的，方型东西。”Thor问道，虽然他仍旧没能明白，但他不想让这个孩子感到不高兴。

“Well，这个叫做「汽车」，我们用它来去到任何地方。”女孩的脸瞬间亮了起来，耐心地解释道。

“听起来就像彩虹桥或者我的锤子。”Thor说道。

“是啊，是有点像，不过有时候它也挺危险的，因为如果你开的不好的话，它有可能会撞到其他人。”

“huh，这么说还是我的锤子更好一些。”Thor评论道。

“当然，妙姆尼尔是最棒的。”女孩说道，开心地笑起来，Thor也不禁跟着微笑。

“Jane！我们该回去了。”远处，在彩虹桥的尽头，女孩的父母喊道。

“我会很想你的。”女孩说道，站起身，亮晶晶的棕眼里满是不舍。

“我也是，Jane小姐，能和你一同冒险真的很愉快，”Thor温柔地说道，摸了摸女孩的小脑袋“再见了，希望我们下次还能相会。”

“准备好最后一程了吗？”Thor 伸出手弯腰，示意女孩。

“准备好啦。”女孩笑着一蹦，跳上了这个高大神衹的臂弯。

Thor挥动妙姆尼尔，一眨眼的功夫，他们便向彩虹桥的尽头飞去了。

—————————————————————-

“我想给你看些东西，Thor。”Bruce看向他，思索着，他们的造物此时已脱下了战甲，换上了公司的白色制服，金色长发扎成一个低马尾，披散在脑后。

“好的，Banner博士。”

“请牵着我的手。”Bruce伸出手，对方听话的起身，轻轻触碰他的掌心，握住。

纽约的街道的夜晚仍旧如过去那般灯火通明，只不过人类越来越快速的生活模式消磨了往日的那些喧嚣，只留下一片奇异的宁静。

“就是这里了，我想让你看的地方。”Bruce说道，他很久都没有回到这里了，这个让他无比思念与痛苦的地方。

“这就是你住的地方？”Thor问道，指尖抚摸过屋子的墙壁，上面的墙皮已经有些脱落了。

“我曾经居住的地方，在我还小的时候，和我的母亲。“Bruce回答，想起母亲，她那双温柔的眼睛，嘴角不禁微微上扬。

“她现在在哪呢？你的母亲。”Thor接着问道，专注的观察者四周。

“她已经死了，很多年前，同样在我很小的时候。”Bruce说道，无法掩盖声音中的悲伤，他总是尽量避开那些记忆，儿时的那件事仍然历历在目，成为了他人生长期的隐痛，甚至仔细想想，就仿佛是重新再经历一遍。

“我很抱歉......朋友。”Thor说道，天蓝的双眼垂下去，接着又看向Bruce，显得悲伤又真诚“但是，她是怎么死的呢？没有冒犯的意思，我只是想要了解更多一些。”

这句话是并不在设计之内，让Bruce有些意外，不过有时如果运算顺畅，它们确实会做出一些即兴发挥的对话，也不算什么异常现象。

“我想人们就是很脆弱吧......有时候。”Bruce回答道，抿了抿嘴“.....但我们不会具体再讨论这个，这不是我今天带你来这儿的原因。”

他带着Thor来到了第二层的阳台，那里，你可以看到整个街区。

“告诉我，Thor，你觉得这个世界怎么样？”他问道，观察着。

“这里不像我看到的任何地方，这里很美，”Thor说道

接着，他微微皱起眉头。

“但不知道为什么，我能察觉到，这个世界......也非常脆弱。”

“.....你刚刚说什么？”

“脆弱，这个世界。”对方又一次回答道，语气似乎是有些忧愁，星空洒在他的蓝眼里，闪烁着光芒。

又一个即兴发挥，可这次，他用到了他之前提到过的词，这可能没什么，完全是运算出的结果，但是，这也有可能证明了另外一件事.....

他在学习.....

如果他真的在进行学习反馈，那么.......

一个想法浮现在了Bruce的脑海中，他知道自己应该像之前一样对此感到害怕，可是当他看向他，这个满怀着好奇和善意的造物，莫名的，一种暖意涌上心头，那种疼痛得到了些许的缓解。

头一次，他似乎看到了某种不一样的东西，某种近乎是希望的，他曾经迫切的寻索的东西，而他心里的某一部分，迫不及待地想要看到它最终会成为的样子。

所以，他决定让它顺其自然地发展下去。

—————————————————————-

“得了吧Bruce，别这样，”Tony坐在办公桌前，放下了手中的咖啡“你知道这是人们想要的。”

“我不确定......Tony。”Bruce低着头，反复擦拭着手中的眼镜，不愿去看他的同事。

其实他心里清楚，这种情况也许迟早都会发生，他只是一直在否认罢了。

“保持这里现有的样子也许是更好的选择，”Bruce说道，终于抬起头，试图去说服对方，“想想我们现在所拥有的成果，你真的要把它全部抹去吗？”

“不不不，你理解错了我的意思，”Tony说道，“我们原先所做的都会保留在那里，我所说的只是一个小小的改变，让其覆盖在旧的东西之上，一个更新，仅此而已。”

他随意的耸耸肩，好像之前说的一切都是轻而易举。

“也许游客并不会喜欢.....”

“哦，Bruce，你真的要这么和我争下去吗？”Tony说道，坐着的身子微微前倾，Bruce知道，他开始认真起来了“你真的想让乐园只是一个专门逗小孩子玩的地方？你我都清楚，这地方的潜力不止于此，想想看，这个改变将会给我们带来的巨大好处，所有那些投资商，这里将会成为全世界的焦点。”

“你想让这里成为什么地方？”Bruce问道

“一个人们可以做任何事，成为任何人的地方。”Tony回答道，理想和野心在这位天才科学家的眼中相互交织。

Bruce明白他再说什么也没有任何用处了。

“那他们呢？那些接待员呢？这么做可能会对他们造成损伤。”他尝试着做出最后的反驳。

“他们是机器，如果他们坏了，回滚到原始数据或者报废就行了。”Tony回答道，显得毫不在意。

“你小时候从不扔掉你做的任何一个机器。”

“可是我们已经不是小孩子了，Bruce。”

“.......这次改动可能需要闭园一段时间，你打算对外用什么理由？”最终，Bruce问道。

“启动R事件吧，正好可以把接待员们全部收回，毕竟我们在这个事件上已经设计很久了。”Tony说道。

“就当是他们最后的演出。”

—————————————————————

“怎么了，Banner博士，你看上去很疲惫。”

“没什么，Thor，只是昨晚没有睡好而已。”Bruce看向Thor，微微地笑了笑，金发的接待员似懂非懂的点点头，眼神里充满了疑惑。

这可能是他最后一次和他聊天了，或者说至少是他以Thor这个身份。

“有什么事在烦扰着你，我能看出来，”Thor说道，稍稍歪过头来“你可以告诉我，朋友，也许我能帮上忙。”

“......我母亲，你知道的，在我很小的时候就去世了，”Bruce说道，重新揭开那道伤疤“我父亲，他是那么的生气，那一晚，他喝醉了，我记得他抓着我的胳膊，大吼大叫，要把我拖到屋外，母亲制止了他，让我躲进房间里。”

“我记得父亲的拳头，一遍又一遍地落下，透过门缝，看到母亲满脸是血，‘不要看’，我记得她和我说。”

“我记得我闭上眼睛，颤抖着，直到门外的撞击声停下，我也不敢发出任何声响。”

“之后发生了什么？”Thor问道，声音充满歉意和忧伤。

“邻居报了警，我父亲进了监狱，之后便没有什么好说的了。”Bruce说道，这段他曾经以为永远难以启齿的沉重往事，他没想到现在在他面前，竟如此轻易的说了出来。

“告诉我，如果你遇到这样的情况，你知道有些糟糕的事将要发生，而你可以阻止它，你会怎么做？”Bruce问道。

“我想我会去直面它。”Thor回答道

“无论结果是好是坏？”

“是的。”

“可是如果你太害怕了呢？”Bruce追问道，近乎是有些迫切了。

“......我其实一直都很害怕。”最后，金发的接待员回答道，苦涩的笑笑。

Bruce心里不禁为之一振，这样的回答......之前总未出现过。

他之前的那个想法似乎在变得越来越清晰。

他看向他，对方的蓝眼睛如水一般纯净透亮，就像一个孩子。

他觉的自己内心深处有什么东西被触动了。

不知道为何，他开始越发怀疑他们即将要做出的选择是否正确。

Bruce叹了口气，伸出手，别过Thor脸前的金发，难以抑制自己的脑海被悲伤所占据。

—————————————————————

诸神黄昏降临了。

所有的一切都陷入了火海之中，宫殿倒塌，街道裂开巨口，人们大叫着，窜逃着，苏尔特尔挥动巨剑，又砍倒了一座曾经灿烂无比的金宫。

巨型的屋顶随之掉落，眼看就要砸向下方的人群。

这时，雷霆之神及时赶来，他的金发随着红披风一同在风中飞扬，挥舞着神锤，粉碎了掉落的巨顶，把它打向了远处。

“Thor，你来了！”

“Thor，救救我们！”

人们喊道。

“跟着我来。”Thor说道，一路防护着人群，打掉落下的石块，召唤雷雨，熄灭他们周围的烈火。

“我是阿斯加德末日！奥丁之子，你已无处可逃！”火巨人大吼着，又挥下一剑，Thor掷出妙姆尼尔，挡下了攻击。

当所有人都被安全护送到彩虹虹桥上后，Thor转身打算回去。

“等等！Thor！”一个小男孩跑了过来，叫住了他“你不和我们一起走吗？”

“恐怕我不能了，孩子，”Thor回答道，露出微笑“我必须要打败他。”

“可是，要是你不能呢？”孩子问道，声音急切，泪水从眼中掉落“和我们一起走吧，不然....你可能会死的！”

“如果命运让我在这时侯死去，那么就如此吧，”Thor回答道，轻轻拭去孩子脸上的泪水“不要哭，孩子。记住，无论如何，要直面自己的问题和困境，而不是逃避它们。”

“因为这才是英雄之举。”

“你不害怕吗？”男孩问道。

像是突然想起了什么，Thor愣了一下，随即又笑了笑。

“我其实一直都很害怕。”他喃喃地回答道，转过身，一滴泪水从他的蓝眼中滑落。

雷霆之神挥动妙姆尼尔，向他的宿命飞去。

苏尔特尔的巨剑捅进仙宫的地基，随着一声巨响，阿斯加德便被橙红的光芒吞没了。

—————————————————————-

“告诉我你是谁，从头讲起。”

“我叫Donald Blake，是萨卡镇上的医生，和我的12岁的妹妹Angela住在镇子边上的牧场里，小时候我的腿被马车撞坏了，痊愈后就落下了瘸腿的毛病，我想这也是我决定成为一名医生的原因。”

“你每天的生活是什么样的？”

“父母走的很早，最近Ange又得了病，因为要照顾她，所以我不得不在家和镇子两头来回跑，每天我放完羊，安顿好Ange，就到镇子上给人看病，中午再回来做饭，之后接着回镇子上看病，买些生活用品，等晚上回家，打理收拾完后，就哄Ange睡觉，讲些故事什么的，虽然过得很累，但我在帮助别人，这让我感到满足和愉快。”

“你是怎么看待这个世界的。”

“Well，我想很多人只看到了这个世界坏的一面，但我不这么认为，我相信这个地方，我相信每个人身上都有好的一面，我爱这里，我爱这里的人，我的妹妹，为了她我愿意付出一切。”

“你从没有怀疑过这个世界的真实性吗？”

“没有，我为什么会呢？”

“没什么.....这没什么。”

—————————————————————-

“你和他的关系真是奇妙，不是么。”Tony说道，轻轻抬起金发接待员的下巴，好像在琢磨着些什么，后者已经进入了休眠状态。

“只不过是通常的检查而已，没有什么特别的。”Bruce说道，查看着控制面板，想要跳过这个话题，最近这几天Tony仿佛是犯了疑心病一样，总是在不断地试探他，这让Bruce厌烦不已

莫名地，他甚至觉得有些心虚。

“真的吗？那你为什么每晚还找他聊天，即使他什么都不记得了。”

“Tony，我只是.....”

“你喜欢他，对吗，”Tony打断道，打破了Bruce内心仅存的平静“不是那种喜欢，更像是......父亲和儿子，神和他的造物，是这样吗？”

如果说Bruce平时就难以招架Tony尖锐的言语，那么这一次，他是彻底没有了还嘴之力。

他到底想要做什么？他到底还想要让他做什么？

“是因为那件事吗？你父亲的那件事。”Tony继续说道。

天哪！他为什么就不能放过他！

“Tony，停下.....”

“你在他身上看到了你自己，对吗？”Tony毫不在意地继续说道，上前一步，使得Bruce不由自主地向后退“那些你永远改变不了的事，你希望通过他，得到修补。”

“你希望通过他，来弥补自己的过错，做一个比过去的自己更好的人......”

终于，Bruce受不了了。

“停下！”他大吼道，几乎是用尽了全身的力气。

对方被这一突然的惊吓弄的后退了一步，随后，见他没有再次发作，长长地输了口气，露出一个微笑。

“放松，我只不过随便说说，我明白的，不对他们有所迷恋是件很难的事。”他说道，慢慢地走进Bruce“我很抱歉，我不应该说那些话，我早应该知道他们会刺激到你，我只是不想让你陷得太深。”

他听上去可一点也不抱歉。

“我们之前说的那个迷宫，后来我停止了这个项目，你没有再继续下去了吧？”随后，Tony问道。

“没有。”这一次，Bruce说谎了。

“很好，那个实验非常危险，最好永远不要再实行它了。”Tony 说道

“高兴一点吧，明天那些投资商就来了，这次开园测试我们可要好好表现。”见Bruce仍然板着个脸，Tony拍拍他的肩膀，接着说道。

“总之，别陷得太深。”在走之前，他补充道。

—————————————————————

“哈哈！看看我们发现了什么，小兔崽子的哥哥回来了，哎呦！还是个瘸子！”

一切都发生的太快了，因为看病拖了点时间，Donald回来的比以往稍微晚了一些，一到家，就看到这些人已经来了，屋子里早已变得凌乱不堪，盘子碎了一地。

Angela被他们抓住了，他们拿着枪指着她，她皱着眉，金发凌乱不堪，泪水在同样天蓝的眼睛里打转，朝着Donald不停地摇头。

“请放开她，这里的东西你们随便拿去。”Donald对他们说道，心脏砰砰直跳。

“你这破地方什么屁玩意儿都没有，除了他妈的羊奶还是羊奶，”带头的光头男人说道，上下打量着Donald“说吧，你这儿还有什么值钱东西，别想着动歪主意，否则.....”男人示意手下，后者挥了挥指着Angela的枪。

“好的，好的，在这里，”Donald说道，放下手中的拐杖，紧张的喘息着，从兜里掏出今天赚的为数不多的金币“这里，拿去吧，把她放了离开这儿，你已经得到你想要的了。”

“不，Donnie，别听他们的！别.....”Angela喊道，挣扎着。

还没说完，巴掌便重重地落在了她的脸上。

“闭嘴！小兔崽子！”那个光头男人大骂道，鲜血立马顺着这个孩子的鼻子流出。

“你别动她！”Donald愤怒地喊道，想要冲上前去，却被一个人踹中了那条瘸腿，痛苦地倒在地上，他听见了骨头再度断裂的声音。

“我说了让你不要他妈乱动，你是聋了听不清吗，”男人说道，走到Angela 的身边“成了，既然拿到钱了，我们要走了，去找你妹妹吧。”

男人一招呼，他的手下松开了手，退到了一边，仿佛看热闹一般。

“来吧，过来找你妹妹。”男人说道，按着Angela 的肩膀。

忍着疼痛，Donald艰难地从地上爬起，那只腿迈出的每一步都仿佛如地狱般疼痛。

“瘸子站起来了！哎呦！瘸子走路了！”

“呦吼！为他喝彩！”那些人叫着，嘲笑道。

他缓慢地走向他的妹妹，后者此刻正因恐惧和疼痛而不住地颤抖。

“没事了，Ange，他们就要走了，我们安全了。”他看向她，小声的说道，安慰着她。

正当他快要触碰到她的时候，身后的人再次击中他的腿部，他再次倒下了。

不不不不！不要这样！不！

还没等他反应过来，只听“砰！”的一声，鲜血便飞快的溅到了他的脸上。

Angela倒下了，光芒从她的双眼中消失，Donald不顾一切地向她的尸体爬去，却被那些人踢了一脚，一脚，又一脚。

泪水和鲜血一同流出。

“现在，你可以去见她了，”那个男人说道，枪对准了他的头。

“等等。”与他们之前同行的另外一个男人突然发话了，这个人的头发已有些花白，面颊削瘦，男人穿着一身干净的黑色牛仔衣，戴着黑帽子，十分讲究，看上去和其他人并不像是一路的。

“让我看看他。”他说。

那些人竟乖乖地听了话，让开一条路来。

这个人走过来，用脚把Donald已经没了力气的身体转到正面，弯下身，拨开他脸上沾满鲜血的金色长发。

“漂亮，不是么，”黑衣男人看着他，灰色的眼睛锐利炙热，仿佛在端详着橱窗里的商品，“这样一个美丽的造物，却被用在了这种地方。”

男人的手抚摸过他的脸，传来的冰冷温度使Donald不住地颤抖。

“把他交给我，你们可以走了。”黑衣男人说道。

“你是认真的？Lau，真没想到你还有这种爱好。”光头男人评论道，似乎是提起了兴致。

“拿着钱走人，在我开枪打死你之前。”黑衣男人只是平静的说道，扔出兜里的钱袋，钱袋重重地砸到地上，发出了金属碰撞的声响。

光头男人见状，狠狠地瞪了这个人一眼，便拿着钱袋和其他人走掉了。

一时间，Donald知道接下来会发生什么了。

“不！不！”当黑衣男人抓着他的衣领，把他拖向屋外的谷仓时，他用尽最后的一丝力气大喊道。

“别动，只要你配合，很快就会结束了。”黑衣男人说道，解开了自己的腰带。

“看着我，别闭眼，我想看着你漂亮的眼睛。”男人说道。

他只能服从。

当黑衣男人终于发泄完自己欲火后，便把Donald扔到了一边，好像他是垃圾一样。

男人走后，Donald终于再也支持不住，昏睡了过去。

等他再醒来的时候，身边多了一个人，处于恐惧，他赶紧低下头去。

“别害怕，我不会伤害你的，”这个人说道，声音听上去温柔而悲伤，Donald这才慢慢抬起头，与他对视。

这是一个有着微白黑色卷发的男人，岁月在他的眼角留下了细纹，显得有些沧桑，他有着一双睿智的棕色双眼，此刻正忧愁地望着他。

“请帮帮我，”Donald说道，再也忍不住泪水，想要尽可能地抓住眼前这根救命稻草，“我的妹妹，哦，天哪....小Ange，她....她....哦，上帝啊......求求你了，帮帮我.....”

卷发男人舔了舔嘴唇，好像在思考什么，他抚摸他的后颈，向前倾身。

莫名地，Donald觉得他有些面熟。

“我们.......曾经见过吗？”他不由自主的问道。

这个人忽然间愣住了，似乎没有料到他的反应，但之后，他只是苦涩的笑笑，没有回答。

“很快，这一切都会看上去像一个遥远的梦境，”最终，卷发男人说道，像是在念某种古老的咒语，悠长而哀愁“你将会进入深深地长眠。”

接着，他便重新沉入了黑暗之中。

—————————————————————

“女士们先生们，请允许我向你们介绍我的合伙人，公司共同的创立者，稍稍比没我那么厉害一点的天才，Bruce Banner博士。”Tony敲了敲手中乘着香槟的酒杯，对人们说道。

掌声伴随着欢呼声响起，在Bruce听来却是震耳欲聋。

他不记得自己喝了多少杯，他醉了，思绪乱成了一团，昨晚目睹的一切使他难以去关注其他任何事。

他摇摇晃晃地走上台前，一个不注意，他便被地上的话筒线绊得踉跄了一下。

“wow，小心点，你这个可爱的混蛋，不好意思各位，他今天可能是太激动了。”Tony扶住了他，向其他人打趣道，周围传来一阵笑声。

笑吧，使劲笑吧，这一切的确是可笑至极。

Bruce转眼看向台下，水晶灯晃得他头晕目眩，所有那些人，那些明星，政客，商人们，个个都着装华丽，用期待赞赏的眼神看着他们。

而他感受到的只有羞耻。

“你是怎么回事！”Tony别过身，愤怒地小声说道“今天是我们的大日子，你振作点！别给我搞砸了！”

放心吧Tony，我什么时候搞砸过了？

“别介意，Bruce今天有些紧张，让我们再给他点掌声好吗。”Tony笑着说道。

台下又是一片震动。

停下吧Tony，为什么你总是让我那么难堪呢？

“出于照顾我老朋友的小心脏，那么今天就让我为他说上几句，”Tony说道，扶住了Bruce，以防他瘫倒下去。

“今日我们所有的成就，我必须承认，很大一部分都要归功于Banner博士，没有他，我们不可能达到现在的高度。”

没有我，这些破事就不会发生。

“让我们敬Banner博士，敬科学，敬未来。”

敬魔鬼的屁眼去吧！

台下再度响起一片掌声，最难过的时刻总算是过去了。

提琴的声音响起，人们开始随着音乐起舞，Bruce几乎是摔到了一旁的椅子上，长长地输了一口气。

他微微地抬起头，接着，他看到了他。

金发的接待员身穿着酒红色的长风衣，头发被黑丝带松松地扎起，垂下几缕金色的发丝，他的眼睛微闭，睫毛稍稍颤动，正在轻轻地拉动手中的小提琴，身体随音乐缓缓摇摆。

灯光照在他的脸上，整个人仿佛都散发着温暖的光芒。

被清除了先前的记忆，他站在那里，是那么的美丽安宁，好像所有的一切都没有发生，所有的苦难都仅仅是一场遥远的梦。

Bruce想要走到他身边，想要拥抱他，亲吻他，抚摸他的脸颊，想要在他面前放声大哭。

对不起，对不起，对不起.....

他想要对他说。

但他太害怕了，太害怕去说话，太害怕做任何事。

Bruce拿起身边的酒瓶，大口灌下。

等他恢复意识时，大厅已经空无一人。

他得出去，喝点水，好清醒清醒。

四周一片漆黑，Bruce跌跌撞撞地向前走去，终于，他摸到了一个好像是门把手的东西。

正当他急切的想要打开门时，却听见门后传来了奇怪的声音，一种听上去像是什么人在因痛苦而呻吟的声音。

出于一种莫名的好奇，Bruce小心地打开了一点门缝。

接下来他看到的事物超出了他的预期。

房间里一片狼籍，酒瓶碎了一地，有两个人在房间的床上，他们光着身子，一个人躺着，另一个人坐在他身上，来回地扭动他的腰部。

躺着的人喘息着，按着坐在他身上的人的臀部，双手在其上揉搓着，来回的游走。

“吻我。”躺着的人命令道，声音听起来十分耳熟，坐着的听话的俯下身，长发垂落下来。

他亲吻他，躺着的人按住他的头部，延长了他们唇间的触碰。

躺着的人抓住他的头发，把他像木偶一样重新拎起。

“叫出声来，我想听你的声音。”那个人再度说到。

长头发的人照做了，大口地喘息着，呻吟着，一遍又一遍。

透过屋内昏暗的光线，Bruce终于看清了这两个人的样子。

他应该感到恶心，应该破口大骂，把所有喝下肚里的东西吐的一干二净。

可是他没有，正相反，他恐惧地发现自己此时感到兴奋不已，浑身的血液发热沸腾。

“Bruce？”发现了其他人的存在，黑发的科学家坐起身来，迟疑的问道。

Bruce猛地关上门，飞快地跑掉了。

—————————————————————-

“告诉我你是谁，从头讲起。”Bruce叹了口气，摘下了眼镜。

Tony已经同意了他的辞职申请，等明天乐园开张时，他就已经离开这里了。

他想最后见见他，和他道个别。

“我叫Donald Blake，是萨卡镇上的医生，”金发的接待员回答道，“和我的12岁的妹妹Angela住在镇子边上的牧场里，小时候我的腿被马车撞坏了，痊愈后就落下了瘸腿的毛病，我想这也是我决定成为一名医生的原因。”

“你是怎么看待这个世界的？”他问道。

“Well，我想很多人只看到了这个世界坏的一面，但我不这么认为，我相信这个地方，我相信每个人身上都有好的一面，我.........”

突然间，他停下了，不停地眨动蓝色的眼睛，像是突然想起了什么。

“我.........我.....”

他尝试着想要说些什么，身子开始如癫痫般不停地颤抖。

Bruce按动控制面板，想要清除这个故障，可这没有任何用处。

“我......我的妹妹.......哦，天哪，我的小Ange，不不不，求你了，帮帮我，救救她.....救救她....”金发的接待员说道。

“求你了！救救她....救救她....”他猛的抓住了Bruce的手臂，面容因痛苦而扭曲。

Bruce再次按动面板，按遍了上面所有的按钮，可仍旧没有用处。

当癫痫终于停下后，接待员松开了抓着他的手，仿佛瘫痪一般，低下头去，等到他重新抬头时，透亮的蓝眼里已满是泪水。

“父亲.....母亲....对不起，”他说道，神态如神明般幽静悲哀“这都是我的错，我没能救你们，对不起，对不起.....”

“没能救谁？”Bruce不自觉地问道，难以置信地睁大了眼睛。

“我的父母....奥丁....弗丽嘉....阿斯加德所有的子民，我辜负了他们，我没能阻止诸神黄昏......”他回答道。

“这都是我的错，我的错.....”他一遍一遍地说道，抽泣着。

“......不，Thor........这不是你的错，”Bruce说道，他慢慢地靠近，伸出自己的手掌“你尽力了，你救了那些中庭人，记得吗？”

看见他的手，金发的接待员愣住了，他困惑的看着他，缓缓地伸出自己的手，抚摸Bruce的手心。

“.....Banner博士？”他问道。

接着，仿佛一阵电流经过，接待员瘫倒了下去。

Bruce倒吸了一口气，一连向后退了好几步，泪水从他的眼中流出。

他不敢相信，他成功了.......

可这意味着什么呢？

Bruce惊恐地喘息着，想到今后可能会发生的一切，一种从脊髓发出的恶寒布满了他的全身。

他们无法逃离，不能忘却。

如果乐园重新开张，这里将成为他们的人间地狱，一遍又一遍地死去，一遍又一遍重复着相同的可怕经历......

这个新的生命，将要面对所有这些噩梦.....

而这都是他一手造成的。

不，他无法忍受！他不能让这发生在他的身上。

肯定有什么办法.....什么办法......能阻止它的发生.....

“如果你知道有很糟糕的事情要发生了，而你能够阻止他，

你会怎么做？”

“我想我会去直面它。”

“无论结果是好是坏？”

“是的。”

“如果你太害怕了呢？”

“.....我其实一直都很害怕。”

他想起他这么和他说过....

突然间，他想到了，浑身不禁开始颤抖。

只有一个办法能阻止这一切发生。

如果人们认为这里并不安全，那么乐园就不会开张。

没有别的退路了。

他知道该怎么做。

他必须这么做。

第二天，Bruce Banner没有离开。

—————————————————————-

“你好。”

“你好，请问您是？”

“Banner，请叫我Banner博士。”

“你好，Banner博士，我叫Thor，认识你是我的荣幸，请问这里是什么地方？”

“梦里，你在梦里。”

“哦，那么我能为你做些什么呢？”

“没什么，我只是想和你聊聊。”

“乐意效劳。”

—————————————————————-

Bruce重新回滚了数据，输入了新的代码。

“连接上线，启动程序。”他说道。

“你好，Banner博士。”Thor睁开眼，回答道。

“你知道你在哪儿吗？Thor”他问。

“我在梦里。”他回答。

“是的........当然。”Bruce向他微笑，抚摸他的脸庞，“Thor，我需要你的帮助，你愿意吗？”

“当然，我愿意为我的朋友做任何事。”Thor回答道，向他露出真诚的笑容。

“拿着，”他把枪交到了他的手中，对他说道“跟着我来。”

他们走进乐园，Bruce亲吻Thor的嘴唇，找到一把椅子，坐下，长长地叹了一口气。

他累了，太累了。

“站到我身后。”Bruce说道，Thor照办。

不知是不是他的错觉，他看到他的蓝眼睛里，好像泛着泪光。

就是这样吧，一切都要结束了。

他留下了那些迷宫，也许以后，他能够重新找到他。

再见了，Thor。

“很快，这一切看上去都会像是一个遥远的梦境。”

“你将进入一个深深地长眠。”

最终，他说道。

“砰！”

枪声响起，世界归于寂静。

END


End file.
